As Long As I'm With You
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: Don't you just feel that Ray and Mariah were rather ignored in Series 1 of Beyblade? This is my version of RayMariah happenings that were kept behindthescenes, with slight MaxEmily. [Sequel to To Be With You]
1. Part 1

As you can see, I'm back with another fic (obviously Ray/Mariah, with a little Max/Emily). Got sick of not knowing what _really_ happened between Ray and Mariah in Series 1 of Beyblade, so I came up with my own version. Hee hee. Sorry if some parts sound a little unbelievable. I just couldn't help myself… =] and also sorry if some of the quotes weren't what they said exactly.

But first, could you go to my bio and check out my 230-word R/M story? (I couldn't be bothered to make it a proper story since it'd pull my average word number down.) Then come back here and do a review for both. Please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and anything officially related to it, except for 2 Driger beyblades now. =] If Aladdin's genie is reading this, could you kindly come to me? I have a wish… 

As Long As I'm With You

**Part 1**

**By Aquarius Galuxy**

--On the night of episode 40, "Hot Battle in a Cold Town"--

She shifted in his embrace, turning to look into his eyes. "I hate to say it… but it's late now…" she murmured. "We have to go back, or they'll know something's not right…" 

He sighed. Reluctance to part had kept them together, all the way until the moon rose and the stars twinkled. But, nonetheless, those hours they spent together were pure bliss. Time had a cruel way of fleeting when lovers met. He leant forward and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes darkened with longing as she caressed his cheek with her fingertips. Suddenly, he drew her closer to himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll meet at the stadiums tomorrow morning, okay? I'll come and find you," he quietly in her ear. 

"But – I don't think the rest will let me be alone. They don't even know that I'm out, with our first day here and all. We'll have to practise for the 'exhibition', or so they call it."

"Then we'll see each other here again tomorrow night – alone."

"That's settled, then. Night." She gave him a tight hug.

He brushed his lips over her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. "Night."

They pulled apart. Their eyes met, and he watched her turn away with a swish of hair. She started to run, for fear of turning and running back into his arms. When she gone from his sight, he, too, turned away, back to his hotel.

=-=-=

--The next morning, episode 41, "Out of the Past"--  (Ray's POV)

Kai woke with a nightmare. I could tell. But he didn't want to say what it was, or even admit it was a nightmare, for that matter. Well, it wasn't any business of mine, was it? Kai wouldn't open himself up to us that easily.

Anyway, after Kai had left, I got changed and went down to the dining area for breakfast. The place was huge, with large glass windows and high glass ceilings, as well as a _long_ buffet table where Tyson would be exhilarated to tuck into. I'd better hurry before he polishes the whole thing clean.

"Hey there, Ray!" Max waved at me from the other side of the spread.

I waved back, grabbing a plate as I said, "Good morning, Max!"

After taking _just_ how much food I needed for the meal (unlike a certain someone I knew) – I didn't want to get a stomachache – I sat at the blonde boy's table. The room was starting to get crowded by now, and noise levels were rising.

"So… where're you going to go today, buddy?" I asked.

He swallowed his mouthful of food, then replied, "The town park. I heard that there're quite a few beystadiums around that area, and many bladers frequent that place. We could scout around for new blade techniques."

Max grinned excitedly, yet _too_ innocently in a way. He was hiding something.

I sat back in my chair and folded my arms, observing him. "Is there anything else?"

He paused, then continued slowly. "Mom will be there. So will the All-Starz."

The pale complexion of his face was starting to darken. I had a feeling that it was because of a certain member of the All-Starz team with honey-coloured hair. I was going to smile at his 'innocence', but instead, I calmly offered him my view.

"The White Tigers are going to be there, too."

We stared at each other, smiles slowly creeping up our faces.

"I won't say anything about it if you don't." The blue-eyed boy extended his hand to me.

"Deal." We shook hands; each keeping a secret that would otherwise be opposed by the other Bladebreakers.

Our breakfast was quickly finished, and we were about to leave the dining area when we heard Tyson's voice. Max and I looked at each other, then headed back to inform our navy-haired teammate of our plans for the day, which did not happen to contain our underlying motives.

~*~

We reached the other end of the park. I turned to Max. "See ya later, pal!"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Good luck!"

"Ditto on that."

With that, we parted and went our separate ways. I headed to the dish with the most number of people crowded around it. A familiar female voice reached my ears. Pushing my way to the front, I caught sight of a pink beyblade clashing almost playfully with a deep green blade. The latter had its work cut out for it, and was clearly trying hard to keep within the stony beystadium. Following a sudden command, Galux knocked its opponent out easily.

Mariah watched her beyblade speed along the walls of the dish, challenging anyone else to take her on. There was only one thing for me to do. I launched Driger, and he shot into the dish. I looked at the pink-haired female. She was still watching her blade, but her lips curved in a small smile as she saw my grey blade. The two blades raced around the dish, then clashed against each other and flew back into their owners' palms.

It was then that she looked up at me, smiling sweetly in a way that only she could.

"I knew that I'd see you here sometime, Ray." That sentence held a special meaning to us, although it might have sounded ordinary to others.

I smiled back. She kept Galux, signalling that there were no more beybattles to be demonstrated. The crowd dispersed. I made my way over to the girl, painfully reminding myself that the other White Tigers were with her, and that I couldn't be as close to her as I wanted to.

"Hi, Lee. Hi, guys." I said casually. We'd become friends again after the Asian Tournament. I didn't think they saw the emotion stirring in my eyes when I caught sight of a flash of pink. But she did.

(Normal POV)

There was a sparkle in Mariah's eyes before it disappeared. She grabbed the raven-haired teen's wrist, turning to Lee. "We'll be back in a while, okay, Lee?"

Without waiting for him to answer, she pulled Ray after herself, weaving through the numerous stadiums that peppered the area. She loosened her grip to catch hold of his hand once her brother and the rest were out of sight. The feline girl stopped at the base of a large, leafy tree and looked up.

"What'd you bring me here for, Mariah?" The teenager behind her asked.

She turned to him, smiling slightly. "Follow me."

The pink-haired girl let go of him, leaping easily up onto one of the lower branches of the tree. He grinned, then followed her. She brought him up to one of the middle boughs, where it was sturdy enough to hold both of them. The leafy surroundings caused sunlight to barely stream through the gap in the crown, although there was sufficient light for the place to be fairly bright. No one would be able to see them from the exterior.

Ray lowered himself down onto the branch, leaning against the tree trunk. He watched as Mariah inched towards him, them seated herself right in front of him, straddling the bough. He blinked in confusion. 

She smiled affectionately at him. "I thought you wanted something…?" she whispered.

The girl rested her hands on his waist, leaning forward. She tipped her head up as an invitation to give him what his eyes told her he wanted. The raven-haired boy felt his breath catch in his throat as he was once again drawn by her beauty and character. He drew her to him by the small of her back, so that their faces were mere inches apart. Mariah's heart beat faster. This always happened when they were about to kiss. She moved her arms up, holding on to his shoulders from behind, pressing her body against his. Golden eyes softened as she pushed herself up to meet his lips with hers. He deepened it, tracing small circles on her back, then broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"We should go mow," he murmured. She unwillingly nodded, untangling herself from him.

Lee found the two of them back within a few minutes, vaguely wondering they went. The thought was shelved, however, when Ray took them to meet the All-Starz, who were accompanied by Max.

The raven-haired Bladebreaker grinned at Max, then cast his gaze at Emily. A tint of red crept up the blonde's cheeks. He tried to accuse Ray of the same thing. The latter smiled, without a trace of guilt on his face. Max pouted, but brightened when the orange-haired girl looked at him.

Mariah stood beside Ray, slowly inching toward him. She looked ahead, trying to appear as if she wasn't interested. The girl was about to hook his little finger with hers when Tyson appeared and made a great deal of noise. Her hopes for that deflated, causing the brightness of her appearance to drop by a few notches.

Ray felt a pang of emotion. He'd been watching her out of the corner of his eye, and he decided to make it up to her later.

=-=-=

--Still the same day, near the end of episode 41, after Lee and Michael shook hands because of the tie--

 "See you at the exhibition," Lee said, nodding at Michael. He turned and walked off, expecting his team to follow. Gary and Kevin obeyed. Mariah trailed behind, turning her head slightly to a side as she cast her gaze at Ray. The look was not missed.

Tyson turned to wave 'goodbye-for-the-time-being' to the All-Starz with Max and Kenny. Ray took this opportunity to sneak away, catching up with the pink-haired girl. She drew a sharp breath as he slipped his hand into hers. He smiled at her.

"Congrats on your win against Steve," he murmured in her ear. "I lost to him the first time we beybattled."

"Thanks." She grinned at him.

"You've improved."

"I've been practising."

"I thought you'd be thinking about me." The raven-haired boy pretended to pout.

"I did! Every single night…" A blush crept up her cheeks, and she lowered her head to hide it.

Ray smiled softly at her, pulling her nearer to him. She lifted her face, in time to see him bend down and place a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'll see you again tonight, okay?" 

"Okay." Her lips twitched up.

"You'd better go now, Mariah." He gave a sad smile, stopping in his tracks.

She tiptoed to brush her lips against his. "I'll see you later, too, Ray."

With that, she pulled herself away from him, turning to run back to her teammates, who were some distance ahead.

Ray made his way back to the remaining Bladebreakers. They were starting to call his name by now.

=-=-=

-- That night, Episode 42, "Drawn to the Darkness"--

Ray trudged back to the Bladebreakers' rooms with Tyson, Max, and Kenny, tired. It was almost midnight. Kai was down with a 'fever', and he was staying at the Abbey because of it. They'd spent the whole night trying to search for the withdrawn teen, only to lose a beybattle and get told that Kai had a fever, and he wouldn't be back that night. The raven-haired teen released a long sigh. The polished oak door came into view after they turned a corner.

Tyson was, by then, leaning on Max for support, his eyes heavily lidded. Kenny rushed forward to open the door. Sweatdropping, Ray lifted one of Tyson's arms and hung it across his shoulders to take some of the navy-haired teen's weight. The blonde gave him a grateful smile.

Together, they lugged him into the dark room, squinting slightly when the lights were flicked on. The thick curtains were drawn, giving off a cosy, sleepy atmosphere. Max gave a sigh of relief when his friend was safely on the bed, mumbling an incoherent 'Goodnight.' 

Ray waved at the remaining two of his teammates, then exited the room, closing the door behind him. His head gave a little drowsy spin, and he shook it once to awaken himself, causing the strands of raven hair to shift a little, then fall back into position. Unhurriedly, he lifted his foot, bringing it down to move forward, toward the room he shared with Kai. Well, he would be alone in it tonight. Not that he minded it.

Raising a hand, he placed it softly on the doorknob, inserting a key into the keyhole to unlock the door. The lock clicked open, and he twisted the knob, gently pushing the door open. A yawn caused him to part his lips and shut his golden eyes, as he instinctively lifted his hand to cover his mouth. 

Stepping into the room and turning around blindly, Ray pushed the door shut, twisting the key to lock the door again. He pulled the thin, hard piece of metal out. He turned back to face the inside of the room, using his fingers to try and rub the sleep out of his eyes, so that he had a while at least to find his way to bed.

Cracking his eyes open, the Chinese boy jumped, all traces of sleep escaping him. The key dropped to the carpeted floor. He blinked, happiness flashing across his golden orbs, followed shortly by realisation, then guilt.

"Mariah…?" He bit his lip, casting his eyes down, refusing to look at her. He was disappointed in himself, for failing to meet her after promising to do so.

Faint moonlight poured in through the French windows, slightly illuminating the shorter girl who stood before him, her pink hair tied in a ponytail. Her concerned eyes shimmered as she placed a hand below his chin, tilting his head up to face her.

"Kai didn't return… We had to go to the Abbey to find him. And Tala said that he has a fever. I'm so sorry, Mariah… I-I forgot about our meeting…"

His voice nearly cracked, and it broke her heart to see him so upset. Pulling him into a hug, the girl patted him lightly on the back.

"There, there. It doesn't matter, Ray. We'll have other opportunities. Finding Kai is more important. After all, he's your team captain. I don't blame you."

"But-"

She silenced him, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about that now, Ray… I forgive you…"

He blinked in surprise as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Mariah caught hold of his hand and turned, pulling him to a side of his bed. She turned back to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed. "You look tired."

"But now that you're here… I don't think so…" He looked up at her, kicking his shoes off, moving himself further onto the bed. There was an empty space between them, a return invitation for her to join him. Her shoes, too, came off as she kneeled on the mattress. On her knees, the pink-haired girl 'crawled' over to him. She was smiling slightly. Ray leant back on his outstretched hands, gazing up at her with large, innocent eyes. Her golden orbs softened as she gazed back at him.

Then, before he had any time to react, she pinned him onto the bed, a low purr escaping her throat. Ray smiled warmly at her, slowly reaching up to slide his arms around her waist, drawing her down to him.

Mariah's eyes sparkled as she brushed her lips to send shivers down their spines, moving her hands to the sides of his head to thread her fingers through his hair. He ran his hands up her back… then down… then up again… She quivered under his touch, pressing herself closer to him. "Ray…"

He took this chance to capture her parted lips, suppressing a smile as she drew a sharp, quick breath through her nose. He idled for a while, then advanced, with a slight ferocity, into her domain. She did not bother to resist him, instead meeting his tongue with hers.

Ray embraced the female body, holding her closer to himself, reaching up to pull the pink ribbon from her hair, so that the silken strands would softly frame her face, and it would be easier to run his fingers through them. He stroked her head, feeling the smooth threads under his fingertips.

They broke apart suddenly, taking the huge gulps of air that they desperately needed. Their eyes locked, a mere distance between.

"Go to sleep, Ray. You have a long day ahead tomorrow," she whispered in his ear. He sighed, loosening his grip to let her fall to his side.

"Goodnight, then." He rubbed his nose against hers, letting sleep invade his mind.

"Night."

She watched until he fell asleep, then carefully climbed off the bed, slipping into her shoes. A glimmer of light caught her eye as she turned her head. Her ribbon shone slightly in the moonlight. Stopping for a moment, she then picked it off the bed, and placed it in the teenager's hand, gently folding his fingers over the smooth cloth. A particularly cold pocket of air hit her, and she shivered. She pulled the sheets up to his neck, so that he would be warm.

Mariah placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then turned and walked toward a particular French window. It was left slightly ajar to aid in her escape, should anyone else enter the room whilst she was waiting for the raven-haired boy.

She pushed the glass-paned door. It swung open easily. She took a last look at him, then stepped out, shutting it, before slipping away into the shadows of the night.

@-@-@-@-@

Okay, now that you've read it… How was it? Too boring? Too unbelieveable? Too unimaginable? Could I pleeaassee have your opinion? *The little black cat looks up at you with big, pleading eyes* It wants a review for this fic and the ultra-short one. =) Surely you'd be kind enough to… heh heh. Review.


	2. Part 2

Hello! I'm back again!

This chapter is for Galux Kitty (or Chaos Inferno), whose birthday is nearing (in May, right?). To Galux Kitty… Happy (Early) Birthday!!! (If you're wondering why this came so early, it's cause my exams are arriving in… OMG. About 14 days' time. *Gulp* I won't have time to get another fic/chapter up in that time.) (And you haven't replied replied my email… *sniffles* =D)

Is it me, or are most of the romance writers around here female? Hmm… The other gender is so… unromantic. -__- 

So anyway, wish me luck for my Mid-Years, and let's carry on!

As Long As I'm With You

**Part 2**

**By Aquarius Galuxy**

--After the All-Starzs' bit beasts are taken by Kai in Episode 43, "Live and Let Kai"--       

 "You'd better go console her, Max," Ray told the blonde boy in a low voice. "Say some nice words or something."

Max blinked, his forehead creased with worry. He glanced at Tyson and Kenny. "But- How? They'll-"

"I'll cover up for you," the raven-haired teenager reassured his friend, looking straight at him in the eye. Inside, he was just as confused as everyone else, trying to convince himself that what he just saw was for real.

The shorter boy heaved a heavy breath, then looked back at Ray. "Thanks, buddy."

He turned away hurriedly, heading towards the locker rooms, depositing Draciel into one of his overall pockets. The green beyblade had been tightly clutched all through the beybattles, providing as much comfort as it could possibly give its master.

The feline Bladebreaker turned his head, scanning over the quietly buzzing crowd. A few million questions were still running through his mind. Why had Kai jumped ship? What made him do that? How did he get to know the Demolition Boys? When did he meet them? Did he have any connections with them? More importantly, what was with Black Dranzer?

A group caught his eye. A flash of pink was leading the rest, also heading for the locker rooms. A look at her face told him that she was also not happy about the loss. He knew that the girl would be practicing tonight – they had the same match the next day. He made his plans for the hours ahead.

=-=-=

--That night--  

A full moon shone down from a cloudless sky, illuminating a rather bare compound. A lone figure stood at a dish.

'I have to avenge Emily,' she thought as she positioned her launcher. 'Even though we weren't friends from the start, I still feel sorry for her. We're on better terms now. But this _had_ to happen. And that's why I have to win. Besides, I told her that I'll crush them for her sake. I'll give the jerk a blow on his face that he'll never forget.'

"Let it rip!" Mariah pulled hard on the ripcord, letting her pink blade loose. It flew into the dish, hitting the stone surface and bouncing up, before landing again, spinning steadily in the middle this time. It waited for her command.

Silently, she told it to zigzag around the curved surface. A miniature form of the mountain cat bit beast could be seen springing this way and that, stretching its muscles. The beyblade followed behind. Small clouds of dust emerged from its base as it accelerated.

'There has to be a reason why Kai left the Bladebreakers. Perhaps the Demolition Boys corrupted him. I can't stand that guy!'

The last thought was accompanied by a particularly hard slash from Galux, resulting in a deep rut at the side of the dish. She raised her hand, and the pink blade flew into it obediently, warming her palm with the heat produced. 

'I _have_ to win, and defeat that jerk! What kind of game is he playing at, anyway? Fancy snatching others' bit beasts like that! Doesn't he have a heart?!'

She launched her beyblade angrily, watching it hit the dish again and continue spinning. The pink-haired girl concentrated on her blade's moves, pushing it as hard as she could, so that it was shooting around the sides of the dish, defying gravity as it travelled perpendicular to the earth's surface. She was about to drive it further when—

"Go, Driger!" Ray jumped off from the roof of a low-rise building and launched his blade into the dish, landing perfectly on the ground. He smiled slightly. "Figured you'd be practicing, Mariah."

She looked up at him, her eyes softening gratefully. "Thanks."

He stepped up to the dish, facing her. "You're welcome."

"But don't think I'll go easy on you, Ray." There was a slight smirk growing on her lips.

He smirked back at her, his stance challenging. "Don't expect me to, either. Driger, attack!"

The grey beyblade charged forward, racing towards its opponent.

"Galux! Counter him!"

The pink blade did the same, and both blades connected in a powerful clash, reeling away for some distance before drawing closer to circle each other, neither making the next move first. There was silence for a while, except for the constant whirr of the spinning blades.

Galux suddenly steered up the side of the dish, pausing for a second before charging back down at Driger, who spun ahead to meet it head on, so that the impact would be shared. Both beyblades began to crash repeatedly against the other, fighting for dominance.

"Driger! Tiger Claw!"

"Galux! Cat Scratch!"

Dust clouds rose into the air as the two beyblades rammed into each other, using their trademark attacks. A bright light was once again produced. It lasted for a while, then, two steaming objects flew out of the swirling particles. The bladers instinctively caught them.

"Ouch!"

Mariah was throwing her blade from one hand to the other, finally shoving it into her pocket. She blew on her palms to try and get rid of the heat that stung her skin. She was about to rub them together, or dip them into cold water, or _something_, when she felt her hands being gently held up. A pair of thumbs stroked her fingers and palms softly, soothing the pain. She looked up into a set of golden orbs, which were gazing down at her in concern. 

"How are you feeling now, Mariah?" he asked in a low, caring voice that made her quiver slightly and her heartbeat faster.

"F-Fine…" she managed to stutter. He continued to caress her hands, until the events of the next day popped back into her mind. She pulled away from him reluctantly. "We have to practise again."

He nodded, setting Driger back into its launcher.

=-=-=

"Here." Ray handed a bottle of water to the shorter girl. She smiled her thanks at him, then accepted the bottle and took a few gulps from it. 

"You're tired."

"Am not!" She passed the bottle back to him. A yawn came her way, and she tried to stifle it with her hand, failing miserably.

The raven-haired teenager looked at her like that -_-, albeit fondly. She grinned awkwardly up at him. 'Heh…'

Ray broke into a smile, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. He bent down to nuzzle her cheek lovingly. She turned to give him a kiss on his nose. Slowly, they headed back to the White Tigers' quarters. The couple stopped just outside her room. 

"Good luck for tomorrow's beybattle, Mariah. Be careful!"

"I will. Thanks." She smiled determinedly. "We're going to win!"

He smiled back, lifting her chin to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Night." 

"Night, Ray."

The Bladebreaker watched as she returned to her room, wishing that the bad feeling he had about the next day wasn't so nagging.

=-=-=

--Before the exhibition in Episode 44, "Losing Kai"--  (Mariah's POV)

I stood at the White Tigers' dugout. Gary had already lost his bit beast. It made me slightly queasy – he was a good blader. It was my turn to move up… and face Kai. Somehow, I felt just the _slightest_ bit of nervousness. I turned to look up at the raven-haired teenager whom I knew supported me with all his heart. His voice rang in my mind, in the form of _'good luck'_ and _'be careful'_.

I found his face among the many others that surrounded him. He was sitting still, with his arms folded across his chest. There was a solemn expression on his face. However, he flashed an encouraging smile at me. That boosted my confidence.

Thank you, Ray.

I'd fight hard, for Emily, and for him. I wouldn't let anyone down.

I took a deep breath, then let it out. This was it. I stepped forward.

Be sorry you ever faced me, Kai!

=-=-=

--After Kai and Mariah's beybattle--

Little did I know that a painful fate awaited me, with its jaws wide open – a darkness that I could barely live through.

The match was over in a short while. Too short a time. I put my best efforts in… It was clearly useless. I had failed my team, Emily… and Ray. I couldn't even keep my word… I watched helplessly as Galux was pulled from her bit chip, into the scarlet one of Black Dranzer's. My best friend of so many years… We went through thick and thin together, both the good times and the bad… She always supported what I did, regardless of whether it was correct. For all this, we shared a special bond that was unbreakable…  I tried my best to hold her back, but the force was too great… I felt her slipping from my mind's grasp… until there was nothing left of my feline friend… My heart felt on the verge of shattering.

I couldn't speak. My hands trembled as I turned sadly away. My throat was constricted, and it felt like it had a lump in it. There was a maelstrom of emotions whirling in me.

I felt anger at myself for losing both the beybattle and my friend, for not being able to keep my word, and also at Kai for betraying the Bladebreakers and taking my bit beast. Sadness nearly suffocated me like a cloud of poisonous gas. An emptiness that used to be filled by Galux…. It was unbearable. I felt helpless – what could I possibly do to get my bit beast back? How was I to live without Galux? And dread was slowly piling over me. How was I going to face the White Tiger elders? I tried to contact the mountain cat, grasping the little threads of hope I had left – but there was no reply.

Amongst all these, I wondered at how my nose felt a little weird and my eyes smarted, yet I didn't cry. Could I ever feel happy again? It all seemed like a dream… Like I was watching from above and it didn't really happen…

Kevin came to take my hands in his as a gesture of condolence. I appreciated it, but I wanted comfort from another source… The only one who could possibly make me feel better. Just thinking about it made me feel worse… I wanted to do well for him… I wanted him to be proud of me… And… I knew that he was watching me now. I didn't want to guess what he was thinking.

Oh, Galux… I wish you were here… I wish I didn't mess things up… I wish…

Lee was already heading towards the battle dish. Please, Lee! Please win! We're counting on you!

~*~

--Later that afternoon--  (Ray's POV)

We sat in the hotel room, waiting for Tyson to return. Man, did he take his time! But then again, Kai wasn't that easy to find.

I wanted to go and see how she and the rest of the White Tigers were doing – they were hit pretty badly. I could almost empathise with them… I'd lost Driger before. But this was different. Their bit beasts were seized from them… However, there was no chance for me to pop in at this time. Max told me that the BBA would be talking to them, and later treating them to dinner. The All-Starz had been through that, too.

My heart and mind were already straining for me to get out, to see and soothe her. I knew that she would be feeling very low, and it pained me. I could only wait until night to be with her.

The door handle moved. The door opened, and Tyson stepped in, with Dranzer, and by the look on his face, bad news. This was going to take a while…

~*~

--That night--  (Normal POV)

Mariah stood by her window, staring out into the subdued Russian scenery outside. The emotions left over from the afternoon still whirled and boiled in her, and she wanted nothing more but to cry her heart out. The tears, however, could not come, and she wondered if she would be able to sleep that night. Her eyes were nearly burning with dryness. She felt as if there was a heavy weight on her heart, and it was chained to her. There was no way of escaping it… The thought caused her to sink further into the depths of depression… She felt so helpless and vulnerable…

There was a soft knock on the door. Without waiting for her reply, it was opened. Someone stepped into the room and closed the door.

The pink-haired girl did not move. Still facing the window, she told the person, "Go away, Lee. I don't feel like talking." Her voice cracked. Although Lee had also lost Galleon, she couldn't bear to think about the subject any longer.

There was no response. All of a sudden, she felt her waist being encircled from behind by a pair of strong arms.  Mariah started to panick. She stiffened. Her heartbeat sped up, ('Why didn't I lock the door?!') and she was about to scream when a soft, warm voice said, "I'm not Lee, so may I please stay?" in her ear.

She shuddered, then slowly relaxed, shutting her eyes. Turning herself around, she lifted her head to look into a pair of concerned golden eyes belonging into a certain raven-haired boy.

"Ray…"

It hurt him to see her orbs filled with so much sorrow… Pulling her close to him in a hug, he stroked her hair, wishing that she would be happy once more.

"I know it's been hard on you, Mariah. Just – go ahead and cry if you have to."

Perhaps it was because she'd been keeping her tears in for so long; perhaps it was because of the fresh memory of the pain that had arose from the depths of her mind; perhaps it was because she felt so warm and comfortable in his embrace, compared to what was probably happening to Galux at the same time; perhaps it was because she was with the only person whom she would allow to see her in tears; perhaps it was because he didn't mind her crying; perhaps it was because of the fear that she would never see Galux again, perhaps it was because the stress from all those things was too great for her to handle…

The corners of her eyes began to prickle, and soon, warm, salty tears welled up in her eyes. Mariah snaked her arms around his back, pressing herself against his body as she cried softly into his shoulder. The events of the afternoon flashed through her mind, and she knew that it was the peak of her sadness for the chain of happenings – she would feel better after having a good cry, although having to live through it first was taking its toll on her.

Ray held the trembling, svelte form gently in his arms, realising that this was one of the rare times when she actually cried, and exposed her weaker side to him. She was so delicate in a way… Sure, there were times during their childhood when he had to placate her, too. But after they grew up, times like this did not happen any more. He felt a swift surge of protectiveness enter his soul.  Now… he felt angry with Kai for hurting her. The boy set his heart to win the World Tournament for her, and get her bit beast back. Anything to let her be happy…

A sudden sob caused her body to jerk violently, and he clasped her closer to himself, running his hand over her silky hair to calm her down.

~*~

Lee walked through the corridors, with his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his side. His team members did not look very well during the last few hours, particularly Mariah. She was very quiet, and looked like she was about to cry, although she did not. There was also something in her eyes that was not usually there…

The teenager headed for his room, passing by his sister's on the way. His sharp ears caught the slight sound of sobbing, and he instinctively stopped. Resting his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated for a while, before twisting the metal handle. It was unlocked. He opened the door slowly, and was about to say something when he spotted the younger girl in Ray's arms, with small sobs shaking her frame. 

The Bladebreaker was caressing her head softly, and it seemed to pacify her. They were lost in a world of their own. Lee opened his mouth to speak up, but stopped himself. He would let Ray go – just this once. His sister needed to cry, although he had a hunch that it was Ray whom she wanted, and it was Ray whom she was interested in.

Lee retreated back outside, letting out a defeated sigh. At least Mariah had a better chance of getting over her lost bit beast. 

~*~

Mariah's sobbing subsided after a while, slowly morphing into quiet sniffles. Ray continued to stroke the back of her head. He was ready with a warm smile when she lifted her head to face him again, the weight on her heart gone. Tiny crystalline droplets of tears clung onto the tips of her eyelashes, beautifying her eyes in a way… But it did not suit her. He stroked them away.

There was only a trace of what she felt minutes ago in her eyes. Other than that, her pale, tear-stained face showed no signs of what she had been through. The raven-haired boy brushed the tears off her skin with slight touches of his fingers, keeping his other arm wrapped around her.

"I wet your shirt. Sorry," she said guiltily, eyeing the damp patch on his shirt.

Ray smiled softly at her. "It's alright, as long as you're feeling better."

The feline girl tiptoed to give him a kiss. "Thanks."

She smiled, albeit weakly. Still, it was a smile. And to him, the smile was precious, just like any others of hers. Their gazes locked.

"Don't worry, Mariah. The Bladebreakers still have a go at defeating the Demolition Boys. And I promise that I'll win. For you."

Her gaze softened and her heart fluttered at his words. Then— 

"I feel hungry." She rubbed her stomach, having eaten little during dinner. Now that Ray had gotten rid of the cloud of misery hanging over her, the hunger pangs came.

The teenager let go of her, reaching over for her hand. "Then let's go and find something to eat."

"At this hour?" She cocked her head to a side in uncertainty.

"There's sure to be food around. Tyson was pigging out the first day we were here."

She laughed.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Mariah was back to her old self.

"I know of a _nice_, quiet place we can dine at," he told her, eyes sparkling. "My treat."

Together, they set off for the cosy little restaurant that would mark the deepening of their relationship as the distant stars twinkled down at them.

@-@-@-@-@

I was not born to do Action/Adventure.

That wasn't as sweet as the previous chapter. Sorry. But I promise that the last chapter [which is the next one] will be sweeter. [I really hope so. O_O]

One more thing. Go read Mystique Rain's fic, _BBA High_. It's really, really, REALLY nice, with many pairings (meaning much romance)… Here's an excerpt:

_And when it came to Kai... then there was both an immense attraction and repulsion- his mind drawn to hers yet some part still trying, struggling to stay detached... Ardere tried to keep the memories she didn't want him to see away... the memories of her father, leaving the house..._

_"Don't be stupid! I married you for money, ridiculous bitch!" her father spat at her mother. _

_And she and Xaytra cowered in the corner, clinging to each other, soundless in the face of the final tearing apart of the seams that had held the family together..._

_***_

_"What's daddy doing back, mommy?" seven-year-old Ardere said as she tugged at her mother's skirt. Xaytra hung back, sensing something wrong in the air. _

_"Go to your room with Xaytra, Ardere," her mother said with a sense of urgency. "Xaytra! Take your sister with you! Go!" And they were shoved roughly in the direction of the staircase. "Now!" her mother all but shouted._

_*** _

_"Mommy?" Xaytra hovered over her mother, while Ardere stared with a seven-year-old's horrified fascination at the blood that dripped from a large bruise on her mother's cheek. _

_"Daddy did this," Ardere said quietly, belatedly realizing the truth, after tying it together with the screams and shouts that had echoed upstairs, shaking the floor as the sisters had huddled together under the sheets, as if from some monster. "He did! I HATE daddy! He's not my daddy!" _

_*** _

_And then there were the scenes of the passionate kisses with Kai... she didn't want him to see how much they had affected her..._

_*** _

_She could feel his arms around her, holding her up as she went limp in his arms after the first electrifying contact, trailing his tongue seductively across her teeth, then nibbled hard her lower lip enough to bruise. The pain thrilled, instead of frightening, drowning as she was in the sexual sensations that his hands on her sent throughout her body. _

_*** _

_The way his harsh breathing had twined with her own to form a strange, harmoniously discordant note, the way their mouths fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw, melting together. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her, his grip on her tight, almost to pain but not quite. However it was enough to make her want more, to make her moan in his clasp..._

XD I'm a romance buff… Want more of the above fic? Then go read it!!!

And please REVIEW!!!


	3. Part 3

Guess what? I'm BACK! Audience rolls eyes Heh.

Anyway, on a more important note, this is the last chapter for this fic. -" Sorry for not informing you people earlier. I forgot… Don't throw anything at me, 'kay? That's the bad news. But… the good news is that I'm planning to do a one-chapter prologue (meaning a one-shot) on how they got together. It'll also be a behind-the-scenes thing. It'll be called To Be With You. Happy now?

Only **4 **people reviewed the previous chapter. Wails and pouts Have the rest of you lost interest in my fics? My standards must be dropping. O.O Anyway, this chapter is for the following people, who bore with me through the second chapter grins: **Galux Kitty**, **Bloody Mary**, **Mystique Rain**, and **kiephra**. -

Ooh. I didn't do the disclaimer for the last chappie. Blames my memory. Memory cowers in a corner Here it is: I DO NOT own Beyblade or I won't be sitting here writing fanfiction. I'd be putting lots of Ray/Mariah fluff in. About time the owner(s) did so. Don't they know how much profit they're losing? Never mind. It's their problem if they don't want more money.

Okay. That's all I have to say for now. Go on, start reading!

**As Long As I'm With You**

**Part 3**

**By Aquarius Galuxy**

--First beybattle, Episode 49, "A Wicked Wind Blows"--

Ray stepped up onto the platform, hearing the blare of the crowd and the pumping of blood it caused in his ears. He swiftly shut the colour and noise of the stands out of his mind, all except the pinkish figure that was gazing back at him, her facial features clear and beautiful. He remembered how she'd looked when he held her in his arms… He remembered his promise to her… He remembered the hope in her eyes when he told her that he would get Galux back for her…

His sharp ears caught the slight sound of his opponent's footsteps when the latter trod up the steps to face him. Ray glanced at the new addition to the shiny platform surface. Pale, purple-haired, hunched and relatively muscled, a Demolition Boy he knew only as Bryan stared back at him with empty eyes. He shivered slightly, imagining what life would be like without any emotions at all. Who was he to say that this would be an easy battle?

He looked back at the girl momentarily, matching her gaze with his. Hope was in her eyes… and also worry… worry that he would lose the battle… worry that he would lose his beyblade… worry that he would lose his bit beast… and worry that he would get badly hurt. Was there any reason to say that Bryan looked the type who would spare his opponents on acts of mercy? No way.

Mariah gave him a thumbs-up, and he nodded gravely in return, allowing himself a little time to think back a few hours ago…

Flashback

He caught Driger in his hand, after another practice beybattle with Kai, feeling his bit beast's warmth radiate into his skin. There was a soft knock on the door, almost missed by a normal person's ears, before it opened. Mariah poked her head in. She had obviously not expected the presence of Kai – maybe Tyson or Max – judging by the way her eyes widened and she nearly took a step back.

She glanced at him, then fixed her golden orbs on the leader of the Bladebreakers. "May I speak to Ray… for a moment?"

There was a slight pleading to her voice, and it stood out clearly in the otherwise silent room. Ray's eyebrows drew together slightly in a frown. Mariah didn't usually beg for something she wanted, unless she needed it badly. What did she come for? Kai gave him a look of warning, then pushed past her and left the room, leaving the unspoken words of "You'd better keep this short," hanging in the air.

The pink-haired girl heaved a sigh of relief, then slipped into the room and shut the door, silently locking it. No interruptions were needed. She crossed the room, stopping right in front of him. Ray could not help but feel his heart race as she suddenly pounced on him in a hug. The slight tremble of her body betrayed her emotions.

"Good luck, Ray. I won't be able to wish you good luck like this later," the girl whispered, smiling a little as he hugged her back. He buried his face in her silky hair, revelling in the fact that he was alone with her; that she was in his arms; that she was nuzzling his neck in a feline way; that she was pressing her body against his… that she just felt so… right in his embrace.

"Promise me that you won't put yourself in danger, Ray… I don't want you hurt because of me…"

Ray nodded, but she knew that he would still try his best, and would utterly spend himself trying to succeed. She sighed against his shoulder, then lifted her head to face him. He leant in, brushing his lips against hers, causing her to gasp softly. Her golden eyes shimmered, and his lips quirked up in a smile, pushing forward to deepen the kiss. She could feel him starting to probe… until two sharp knocks on the door drove them slowly apart.

"Be careful alright, Ray? And… please don't risk your life…" she let herself fall into his gaze. Swiftly, she tiptoed and pressed her lips against his. "Good luck."

The slight longing in his eyes must have remained after he'd watched her leave, from the way Kai barked, "You have an important match later on, Ray. Are you going to let everyone down?"

It stung, and he muttered an embarrassed "Sorry," realising that "everyone" included Mariah… And she was the last person he'd ever want to let down. Silently, he clicked Driger back onto his launcher, preparing to sharpen his skills for the upcoming beybattles, so that he would be able to wield them more easily.

End flashback

Focusing on the scene in front of him, he brought his senses back to the dish in which the fate of other lives in the world would be partially decided.

Kai had fought and lost. If he lost too… the Bladebreakers would not triumph, even if Tyson won. Biovolt would set its evil ways to the world…

* * *

--In the middle of the first beybattle in Episode 49--

Mariah gasped as Ray doubled up in pain, clutching his stomach. The piece of metal that was hurled at him now lay to one side, forgotten. Questions spun around in her mind. How could that brute hurt Ray like that? Shouldn't that be against the rules? How was Ray feeling now? Would the pain subside quickly? Oh, how she wanted to go down to the battling arena to see of he was alright, and to try and reduce his pain! But she knew that it was too soon to speak. But every moment she spent up there were like gashes to her heart….

Still, he put on a brave face, continuing to fight, regardless of what the cost was… She couldn't bear to watch… but she had to know what he was going through… how he was taking it, and to try and share his pain. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't take her eyes off him…

'Oh, Ray… Please hang in there…'

* * *

--Second beybattle, Episode 49--

Ray stood his ground, watching as his blade clashed against the lavender one. Parts of his clothes were ripped, and small cuts were sprinkled over his body. He was breathing deeply, after another round of inhumane attacks on his flesh. The feel of being thrown back during the first match was still fresh in his mind, and he wanted no repeat of that. Tyson and the rest had tried to dissuade him from going again, but…

He'd lost… and he was disappointed in himself. They were on to the second round now, and if he lost this match… They were all counting on him! He had to tie with Bryan, so that they would have a chance of winning the tournament…

The encouraging shouts of his teammates reached his ears, and he was grateful for this. They gave him strength, and they helped him to hold his confidence, but above all, the higher pitch of a voice outstood the rest in his ears, and it was from this voice that he drew the most strength – her faith in him never shook. He had to defeat Bryan, no matter what. There was no knowing what the Biovolt organisation would do otherwise. And he had to win… for her…

Bryan was a strong competitor. There was no doubt about that. But everyone had weaknesses… If only he could find Bryan's… His mind searched desperately for the answer, starting to whirl as he vaguely heard the lavender-haired teen command his blade to attack his opponent's. Falborg's attack would be strong… but its defence would be weak.

'That's it!'

"Driger Tiger Claw!"

Hope seared in him, and Ray watched with bated breath as his grey blade flew up to clash with Bryan's… In a blinding flash of light, the results became apparent when the glare subsided. He was pushed back by the force produced, although he stood his ground. Driger was the only one left spinning in the dish.

The crowd exploded, and Ray, thought feeling a little worn out, smiled. Then everything became black and he collapsed.

* * *

--Third beybattle, Episode 49--

White flashes of light circled his body, inflicting cuts and abrasions on his skin, and ripping his clothes. Ray tried not to make too much noise, although the cuts were not as shallow as they seemed. They stung, distracting him from the ongoing beybattle. He gave a small cry of pain as his head was tugged backwards, splitting the white cloth that held his hair together.

The hurt was more than he could bear… but he tried to push it out of his mind – the beybattle was at stake… He and Bryan were currently tied, and it wouldn't do to let Bryan win. But the purple-haired teen seemed determined not to lose to his Chinese opponent this time. Falborg's attacks were more powerful, and there were no holes left in its defence. There was no time to find another weakness now.

Ray watched as Driger suffered yet another heavy blow, wincing. He leaned back from the energy produced, greatly weakened, as flashbacks played in his mind. He _had_ to win. Yet… his attacks were not having much effect on Falborg… But he could not give up. If he did… So many people were counting on him. The Majestics, the Dark Bladers, the All-Starz, the White Tigers, and the Bladebreakers. Especially Mariah… Galux had been seized from her, and he knew how much her bit beast meant to her…

A surge of anger flooded his being. He was going to avenge her, as well as the rest who had their bit beasts taken. Her cries of "Stop the match!" betrayed the tears budding in her eyes, putting her image vividly in his mind. She was crying for him…

His strength was seeping away, drained by the various assaults that Bryan dealt on him. He- still- had- to- fight! As if on cue, the white tiger before him turned back, looking him in the eye knowingly.

Then – the great being started to shield him, stopping the white light from slashing him further. Driger was protecting him, lending him its power. He knew it was time.

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"

Mariah frowned. Her heart ached for Ray… He seemed none the worse for wear, and the beybattle had taken its toll on him, draining his energy… Each cut had brought her worry up a few notches, and now… She didn't want him to die… She couldn't even bear to see him hurt, much less…

It happened so quickly that she had no time to control her feelings. The bright light faded, and her spirit broke free, soaring up to the skies… until it was cruelly yanked back to reality when she noticed his limp form on the floor. Her heart rose to her throat. She couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest that indicated his intake of breath. Perhaps she was too far away… or perhaps…

Mariah shook her head roughly. It wasn't time to think of such things. Flipping herself over the railings, she landed softly on the floor of the arena and began to run towards him. The body on the other side of the dish deserved to be ignored.

The girl knelt beside the Bladebreaker, afraid to touch him, for fear of causing him pain. "Ray?" she whispered, nearly choking as she waited for him to respond. She received none. She stayed by him, conscious of the gathering people around him only as a vague haze.

The low purr of the engine of an ambulance shook her from her foggy thoughts, which haunted her by threatening his death, his loss of memory, anything that would take him away from her. Mariah watched as he was placed on the orange stretcher, a dull ache throbbing in her heart. Should he fail to awake…

Warm tears started to fill her eyes… Stop crying, she told herself. Ray would be brought to the hospital – he would be alright. But how could she stop worrying? Bryan had hurt him so badly… She clung to the stretcher, watching his face, wishing that his eyelids would at least flutter…

'Ray…'

It was as if he heard her prayers, her wishes, and her thoughts. His eyes opened, revealing dimmed golden orbs. Her heart leaped for joy. He was alive! She raised her hands to brush the tears away.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the Biovolt Stadium, Mariah turned to face her brother.

"Lee – can we go to the… hospital?" She forced the last word out. The building reminded her of people who were not well, and she did not want to know exactly how unwell Ray was. She only wanted him to recover.

The captain of the White Tigers looked at her. Something flickered in his eyes, before disappearing. He'd heard the worry in her voice. Anyone would have sensed it.

"Sure."

The short trip there, as well as the wait outside the emergency room, seemed like an eternity to her. Loud, rhythmic ticks emerged from the wall clock incessantly, making the seconds stretch on as the doctor tended to Ray. Would he really be alright?

She sat on the plastic seat, staring straight before her, thinking back to all the precious times that she had shared with a particular teenager who had golden eyes and raven-black hair. Around her, Gary sat in front of a food vending machine, watching it somewhat distractedly; Kevin was crouched on a seat a few chairs down; and Lee settled on a bench directly opposite the girl, constantly keeping an eye on her, but occasionally looking around. She appreciated their company, but at that time, she would have preferred being alone.

The click of the doorknob resounded through the passageway as the doctor stepped out. The four teens jumped up and crowded around him.

"How is he?" The words tumbled form her lips. She had to know how he was now.

They listened as the man reassured them, saying that the teenager needed plenty of rest, and that he could be up and about in a few days. The group around him sighed in relief, none being as comforted as the girl, whose eyes brightened considerably.

Ray was wheeled into his room – a medium-sized one with a single bed in the middle – and they followed behind, the speechless silence almost bearable.

Mariah took a seat next to his bed, content with just watching his peaceful expression. Her hands ached to clasp his, hut she kept them firmly at her side, afraid that she would wake him, and deprive him of the rest that he needed.

His team – the Bladebreakers – had come soon afterwards, and she was partially aware of their presence, although at points in time, she was only conscious of the two of them alone – him sleeping, and her keeping vigil.

After what seemed to be a long time, the two teams left, and Lee had the kindness to let her stay. She was glad for that, although she couldn't help wondering how long it would be until Ray woke.

* * *

--On the morning of Episode 50, "New and Cyber-Improved"--

He lay on the mattress, his mind blank, drifting in and out of consciousness. His body had a dull ache to it, although he felt as if he were floating on a cloud. Was he awake? A soft light shone through his eyelids, so that the black darkness in his eyes lightened to a shade of reddish-brown. There was the irritating sting of a needle taped into his arm. Where was he, anyway?

Ray opened his eyes, allowing his vision to focus, before glancing around the room he was in. There was a small television in the corner, as well as some pieces of furniture in the room – the distinct smell of disinfectant rendered it a hospital immediately, but what caught his attention – and liking – most was the figure beside him, her head rested on her folded arms, which were placed on the bed. She was still in slumber, considering the slight, regular rise and fall of her shoulders.

The pink hair cascaded from the curtain that had fallen to the side of her right shoulder. He could not help but raise his hand to touch it, running his fingers through the silken threads. His fingers brushed against her skin, and she sprang up, almost instantaneously.

"Ray? You're awake! I'll get you some water. You must be thirsty."

The teenager watched as she gave him a glass of the clear liquid. He propped himself up with a little difficulty.

"Thanks," he said as he received the smooth, transparent container. His fingers closed over hers, causing both their skins to tingle upon contact. The touch itself rekindled a flicker of longing, together with the ever-present desire that was like the dry grass in the summer, constantly in danger of being set ablaze.

"You're welcome." She beamed at him, relief etched over her features. Now all she had to worry about was his recovery, apart from the budding yearn for him…

Taking another glass, she filled it with water to quench her own thirst. There was a soft 'clink' as Ray put his own glass down on the bedside table. She went back to his bedside, sitting down.

"How are you feeling now?" Mariah took his hand in both of hers, hoping that he wasn't in pain.

He knew her too well to mistake the concern in her voice, laced with a hint of longing… "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She frowned slightly, brushing his hair away from his face. "You had so many injuries…"

Ray could feel her intense gaze on his cuts. He watched as her eyes moved up to lock with his. Some worry had crept back into her beautiful golden eyes, clouding them.

"You'd better have more rest. It'll do you good."

"But I've just woken! Surely I'm allowed to stay up for a little longer at least…" he protested.

The pink-haired girl caught herself torn between the two options, wanting him to recover soon, yet plagued by the desire to be in his arms again… Why did choices have to be so difficult? Yet… it couldn't take much to be a little closer, could it?

He watched her expression shift to one of mounting hunger, until she shook her head slightly to put the emotions off, so that they were replaced by a doleful pout, although it was clear that she was trying not to let him know.

The Chinese boy sighed, tugging softly on her wrist to make her sit on the bed beside him. He was so warm that she couldn't help snuggling closer…

"Yeah, Ray?" She looked at him curiously, the previous emotions still fixed in her eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?"

She hesitated, then hugged him gingerly, afraid that she would worsen his injuries and irritate the small tube that was connected to his arm by a needle. "I love you."

He smiled, stroking her hair. The bubbling feeling in his heart rose, threatening to spill over. The bubbles _did_ overflow, and they burst, filling him with joy and ecstasy when his eyes locked with a pair of identical golden orbs that practically glowed with love for him. They felt as if they hadn't been near each other for ages… At that point in time, Ray wanted nothing more than to gather Mariah in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

She gasped softly as he pulled her tight against his warm body, ignoring his cuts and scratches as he captured her lips with his, in just the way he knew she liked, so that she moaned slightly, eagerly responding to his kiss.****

Together, they drifted up to the clouds on the hot pocket of air that was passion, until a soft, sudden knock froze the atmosphere and brought them sharply back to reality, their desire painfully extinguished.

They broke apart, dazed, before their senses returned. Mariah slipped off the bed and onto the padded chair, freezing her face into a worried frown. It wasn't lying – she _was _worried. Ray slid back under the covers, wincing slightly as his raw skin rubbed against the threads of the bed sheet. (Apparently the doctor had dismissed them as slight injuries that did not need to be bandaged.) He pretended to be asleep. 'Please don't let whoever it is notice…'

A second later, the White Tigers came in, unsuspecting of the previous happenings of a few seconds ago. The couple breathed mental sighs of relief.

"How is Ray?" Lee spoke quietly.

"He's recovering," she replied in a choked voice. How could she not, especially since they spoilt her and Ray's special moment?

The three male White Tigers remained for quite some time, until they felt it was time to go.

"Go to sleep, Ray. You need to have rest." Her whisper barely reached his ears, and he gave a small nod, before letting his tired body drift back to dreamland. With a guilty prick, she realised that he looked more worn than when he woke up. It was her fault that he looked worse… She buried her face in her hands, praying that it would not affect his recovery.

* * *

--That afternoon, Episode 50 and 51, "Final Showdown!" combined--

Mariah glanced at the clock on the wall. Two o'clock. Lee had told her that it was when the final set of beybattles started – the crucial one to determine if Biovolt would rule… She rummaged in the bedside drawer, pulling the remote control out to switch the television on. The screen displayed a dish, with Tyson and Tala standing at opposite ends. The drone of the crowd formed a buzzing background sound, and she could feel the tension in the air. She turned to the dozing teenager.

"Ray – they're about to start… Ray?"

He stirred, opening his eyes. His gaze was attracted to the TV like iron to a magnet, where he couldn't help becoming anxious…

The pink-haired girl gave his hand a squeeze to show that he wasn't in it alone. He managed a small smile at her.

Ray sat up, although his head was a little groggy. Tyson was in that other dimension – how could he just sit there and watch? They were tied at one apiece. Their fates all lay in the Japanese teen's hands… His heart strained for him to go to the stadium, so that he could at least give Tyson some moral support. It wouldn't do to just watch from the sidelines, when he was also a Bladebreaker. He pulled the needle from his arm, laying it to one side.

"We're going to the stadium. There's no way I'm giving up on Tyson. I believe Dragoon can pull us out somehow."

"But Ray… You've not recovered yet! I don't want you to get further hurt!" Mariah said as she laid her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. His skin tickled under her touch, but he shook his head.

"I have to go." Why did she have sit so close behind him? He could feel her warmth spread to him, and if she did not move away soon, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from succumbing to temptation… something he didn't want to fall prey to now, especially since the third beybattle was going to start anytime soon.

Ray swung his legs off the bed, attempting to stand, although his knees were a little weak, due to the antibodies they'd fed him earlier. He wobbled, and sat down again. The girl gave up the task of dissuading him, handing him a fresh set of clothes instead.

"There. You can change on the bed if you want, Ray. I won't look." She stepped over to the window, fixing her eyes on a distant object.

He began to change out of his shirt and shorts. Would it take long to reach the stadium? He shook his head slightly. His mind was clearer now, and he could stand on his own.

"Hey, Mariah – how long does take to walk to the stadium?"

"About fifteen minutes or so, I think," she replied, absent-mindedly turning around to look at him, forgetting what he was in the midst of doing. Her cheeks flushed, albeit her eyes rebelled against her efforts to avert them. She'd rarely (come to think of it, never,) seen him in only his boxers, and she wasn't any superwoman to prevent her breath from catching in her throat, as well as stop her heart from racing. Curse those hormones!

'But he isn't that bad to look at, is he?' a small voice said in her mind.

Quite the opposite. She wanted to run her hands across his chest, feel his smooth, hard muscles ripple under her fingers…

Ray noticed her silence, turning to look at her for the reason. He, too, coloured as he found the girl watching him intently.

"Uh… Mariah?"

She snapped her head up to meet his eyes, reddening further. Oh, why did he have to have such a gorgeous body?!

'That's one of the reasons why you love him, girl,' the voice shot back.

There was a mischievous glint in the raven-haired teen's eyes as he stepped towards her, slipping his arms around her waist. Mariah shivered under the contact of his skin against hers, holding her breath as he drew her closer. Subconsciously, she ran a hand down his arm, causing him to shiver and his pupils to dilate. She was igniting the temptation again…

Without warning, Ray snatched Mariah to himself, ducking his head so that his lips swooped down on hers. A passion-filled kiss ensued, with the girl tiptoeing to wind her arms around his neck, so that even when they were pressed tightly against each other, the bonds that fastened them together would be stronger. This caused her body to rest lightly on his, and Ray couldn't help but be aroused by the way she pushed against his bare skin, as well as the way her chest rubbed against him when she shifted her position to get nearer…

It was only when they broke apart that they noticed the television showing the start of the third match. Ray slipped into his clothes hurriedly, allowing Mariah to tie his hair for him. It was half the torture to feel her fingers brushing against the back of his neck, knowing that he had to resist any enticement, and the other half to know that Tyson was fighting to save the condition of their lives in the future, and yet they couldn't do anything to help.

With his right arm slung over Mariah's shoulders and his left arm hanging on a crutch for balance, Ray made his way to the Biovolt Stadium. The trip there wasn't exactly pleasant, but with the smaller form by his side the whole time, he rather enjoyed the hurried walk, made intimate by how her left arm was around his waist and her right hand comfortably placed on his chest. One could give the excuse that she was supporting him, though, as was her original reason.

The stadium was filled with the quiet buzzing of the crowd, until it suddenly exploded when the spiky block of ice in the middle of the arena shattered, revealing the unmistakeable forms of Tyson and Tala. The screen above the crowd showed one beyblade down for the count, the other still spinning. Tyson won. Spurts of light emerged from Tala's blade.

Wide smiles spread across their faces as Mariah tightened her arm around his waist. They moved to the Bladebreakers' dugout, where a red beam shot into Kai's bit-less beyblade. A familiar pink light flew towards them, and Mariah held her blade out with a trembling hand. Galux returned to its rightful owner. She buried her face in his chest for a while, then drew away, her face in a bright smile. A sudden warmth from the reassuring weight in his pocket told him that Driger, too, had returned, although not from the evil clutches of Biovolt. Ray and Mariah went forward to congratulate Tyson, along with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

They followed Tyson out into the open air, where the weather was crisp and fresh. A thin layer of snow was spread over the ground, crunching slightly as they stepped on it.

The Bladebreakers were now officially split up, and Kai started to challenge Tyson to a beybattle. Max followed swiftly, showing Draciel off. Ray brushed his lips across Mariah's cheek. "I'll be back for you."

He joined the crowd, challenging Tyson to a beybattle together with the other two Bladebreakers. Mariah smiled, moving beside Emily as she, too, asked for a beybattle. There was nothing to worry about now.

Their futures had once again held the promising bright glow, and for now, they were all contented to pit their skills as the world champion beyblader. After all, there was always tomorrow…

**The End**

How was that? Anyway, you people had better review if you liked it hint and don't forget to look out for the prologue, To Be With You, okay? Now, just click on that little button on the bottom left-hand corner and leave a review! -


End file.
